


The Massage (Or Buzz’s Wings)

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Massage, Pullstring Kink, Sexual Content, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Sometimes all Jessie had to do for Buzz’s wings to pop out was to whisper “Hi, Buzz,” in a breathy voice. She knew that it was his natural reaction to his desire for her, and she did not mind it. In fact, she reveled in the fact that she produced that kind of reaction in him; it made her feel beautiful and sexy.





	The Massage (Or Buzz’s Wings)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2010 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Buzz is embarrassed by the fact that his wings pop out whenever he's turned on. Jessie shows him that there is nothing to be embarrassed about by giving him a nice wing "massage"", with bonus points for: "Jessie talks dirty to Buzz during this special massage.", "Woody makes fun of Buzz's wings prior to any sexual events.", "The massage leads to toy sex."

Sometimes all Jessie had to do for Buzz’s wings to pop out was to whisper “Hi, Buzz,” in a breathy voice. She knew that it was his natural reaction to his desire for her, and she did not mind it. In fact, she reveled in the fact that she produced that kind of reaction in him; it made her feel beautiful and sexy. 

She remembered one instance where when Buzz had been playing a board game with Woody, she had whispered in Buzz’s ear, “My seams ache for your touch” and backed away as quickly as possible because Buzz’s wings had popped out within a few seconds. Woody had laughed and she had given Woody a dirty look, but he kept laughing. Jerk. That instance had involved Woody saying, “Would your wings like some alone time with Jessie?” while rolling on the floor, laughing. When Buzz had taken Jessie by the hand into the closet for a sexual interlude, he had complained to her about how he felt so self-conscious by the fact that his wings did that. She consoled him that time. But every time she did something that made his desire for her peak and his wings came out, Buzz would feel so embarrassed by this that it was so hard to pull him out of his trance. 

Jessie felt dead-set to pull him away from feeling embarrassment for something so natural and involuntary. Telling him that this happens to be a natural reaction and that there was nothing wrong with it did not work. While he accepted her statements, he still looked like he wanted to run away and hide under the bed or in Bonnie’s hamper every time it happened. This was not acceptable. It was cute that it embarrassed him, sure, but come on, what woman wants her romantic partner to feel embarrassed for being sexually aroused by her? No one! Wanting to heave Buzz from feeling awkward about this was as much for her sake as it was for his. 

Therefore, one afternoon when Bonnie’s family was not at home, Jessie decided to do something for Buzz to make him okay with this visible reaction to sexual arousal. The two were sitting together on the couch in the family room, his hand around her waist, when she decided to spring it onto the Space Ranger toy. 

“Do you want to do anything right now, Jess?” Buzz asked.

Finally. She could tell him. She hoped he’d agree to it. And that he’d become like putty in her hands. She pulled away from his hold on her waist so that she could face him and tell him what she wanted to tell him. 

“Baby, I want to give your wings a nice, sensuous massage,” Jessie whispered, breathy.

Jessie watched Buzz’s face as she registered what she just told him. He gulped, his eyes widened, she swore his face went flush, and he said, “Wow.”

She leaned forward so that she knelt in between his legs, her hands on his shoulders, and her mouth near his ear. “Do you want that, Buzz? It’ll feel so good, baby. I promise,” she whispered into his ear. “I can make you feel so wonderful. You’ll forget that you were ever embarrassed by wing pop-out.” She gave his purple-covered ear a gentle kiss and a lick. She heard Buzz produce a drawn-out whimper and then…

_Pop!_

She knew his wings were about to pop out before they actually had. With her body so close to his, she had felt his body shudder, and then she heard the “Pop!” as they opened up. 

She pulled away from him so that she could look at him straight into his eyes, like they did when they made love.

“Trust me, Buzz. You’ll feel wonderful. It’ll feel like I do when you play with my pullstring. I know you like that: hearing my cries of pleasure, with your name mixed in,” Jessie said. She gave his shoulder a gentle caress, mentally making sure she had a reign on her self-control – she would’ve liked to ride his plastic right then.

He grunted and she knew she was getting somewhere as after a short pause after he grunted, he said, “Okay, Jessie. You can massage my wings.”

She nodded. She stood up and walked towards the end of the couch where a pillow lay and sat upon it, her legs opened wide, boots touching the cushion of the couch, so that her legs formed a kind of triangle.

She patted the empty cushion space between her legs.

“Come sit over here, sexy,” Jessie said. With her next statement, she made her voice a little bit sultrier, “And don’t bother pressing that big red button, ooh. I need them out and ready for these hands.” She flexed her small vinyl fingers at him. 

She could have sworn his knees buckled a little as he walked towards her. 

Finally, he sat down slowly in between her legs, his wings still open. Jessie relaxed her legs so that her cloth denim legs were next to Buzz’s plastic ones.

“You ready to have your mind blown, baby?” she whispered. Jessie leaned forward and kissed his jetpack repeatedly; leaving Buzz having tingles all across the area. She gave special attention to the screw holes that kept his back closed and his batteries and the switch safe. This area she gave loving, gentle kisses.

Buzz exhaled, letting out a quiet “Oh, Jess.”

“Do you want me to rub your wings nice and hard, stud?” Jessie whispered.

She finally put one hand right on his right wing, right at the area where the wings started. One finger stroked the area, up and down, and echoed this action a few more times. “Does this feel good, baby? Do you want both wings to have this attention?” she asked, her voice still a whisper. She did not wait for him to respond and so her left hand also touched the other wing, in the same manner as the right side.

He sighed. 

“Did that feel good?” Jessie asked, repeating her question. She wanted verbal confirmation from the Ranger.

“Yes.” 

“Do you want me to go side-to-side or up and down?” Jessie asked. She leaned forward and kissed the back of his head.

“Wha-whatever works,” his voice managed to say.

Jessie concentrated on the first half of his wings, the interior, before the wings further extended out to where the lights were. As she rubbed the area with her open hand, slowly and firmly, she spoke softly to Buzz, “So, you want me to figure this out, myself, hmm? I accept this challenge, Mr. Lightyear. I’m gonna massage these critters until you have come calling my name.”

Buzz let out a gasp.

“Ooh, I think I got some of the early bits, Buzz. You obviously love this,” she whispered, a grin upon her face. She watched as Buzz’s head lowered as he exhaled. She gathered that Buzz’s eyes had shut from what she was doing to him.

And when Jessie’s hands clutched the top edge of the wings a little tighter, Buzz gasped a little louder, his voice hissing, “Jess…” 

Jessie detected a little bit of a moan in his reaction and said, “I bet you’ll be coming so hard after this… don’t do that just yet, baby.” She kneaded his wings rhythmically, tightening her grip on the section of the wing, letting go, and then moving on to the next part of the wings, until she reached the end of the top, finally giving the lights a little squeeze. 

When she did that, Buzz moaned. But, she wasn’t done. Because Jessie begun to knead the lower part of his wings. 

Buzz groaned audibly. “Feels so good, Jessie. Ohh.”

“Want me to go a little faster, Buzz?” Jessie asked as she increased the speed that she rubbed Buzz, savoring the moan that erupted from his lips. She whispered, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, sweetheart.”

As Jessie’s rubbing massage of Buzz’s wings and the lights at the end increased, Buzz began to pant, sigh, and moan with increasing frequency. She heard her name more than once. At one point, Buzz, inhaled and seemed to stop breathing. He was _close_.

“Buzz, whenever you’re ready, feel free to come…” Jessie whispered. She continued to rub and massage until...

Buzz’s head flew upwards and he shouted out “Jessie!” with a deep protracted moan and he collapsed into Jessie’s awaiting arms. She reached over and pressed his red button gently to draw the wings back in to allow Buzz to be closer to her. 

Jessie watched him silently as she touched his face. She reflected that the Space Ranger’s orgasm may have been the most intense that she had witnessed. In her arms, he trembled and his eyes were still shut. He looked so satisfied. She kissed his forehead tenderly and she silently watched as he recovered. 

When his eyes finally opened again, Jessie greeted him with a quiet “Hi, Buzz.”

Wow, even looking up at those wide green eyes felt strong. He blinked. “Wow. That was intense,” Buzz whispered. 

“How did it feel?” she asked gently, giving his face a tender stroke on his cheek.

“Like you described.”

“Do you feel wonderful?” 

He let out a gentle contented sigh, and said, “Yes.”

She smiled. “I am so glad,” Jessie whispered. She pecked his lips. 

“I need to repay you, cowgirl,” he said.

“Hmm?” Jessie said. It then dawned on her. “Oh, you’d like to…”

Buzz sat up and moved closer to her, his face nearly touching her ear. “Make you yell my name, yes. You deserve it.” He pulled her hat off and set it higher on the pillow. Next, he leaned forward and pushed her gently onto the cushion. As his lips nearly met her own, she whispered, “You are such a stud, to be able to go again so quickly.” She gasped as she felt one of his hands touch her pullstring ring.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t give you satisfaction after you blew my mind?” Buzz said. His lips then devoured her own, while giving her pullstring a tug. 

When the kiss ended, she looked at him, touching his chest gingerly. “I want you. Now.”

That was all it took. Soon, Buzz was positioned, directly against her. Her legs wrapped partially around his. Before he pushed against her groin, he gave her string a little pull and touched her seam on her groin with the same enthusiasm that Jessie had given his wings recently. Jessie moaned extendedly. 

“Buzz…” she whispered, her eyes shutting. 

Finally, he pushed against her groin and she returned the pushing, wrapping her arms around his upper body, pulling him closer. He kissed her again, deeper. The two continued, her sometimes taking the lead and rolling Buzz onto his back with her being on top, and then rolling over again, so she was under him. They laughed lovingly, from the tangled limbs and other funny issues this caused, and went on. 

When they finally reached the climax, Jessie was holding onto him around his neck, and his mouth was sucking on her neck, one of his hands was still under her having recently let go of her pullstring. When she came, she cried out his name, her mind feeling like it exploded from the stimulation; Buzz’s (second) came soon afterwards groaning her name into her ear. Jessie had not expected his orgasm this time was going to be anything like that of the one he had not ten minutes before, his body still recovering, but it was nice that he still managed it. 

As they lay next to each other on the pillow, clutching each other, relishing the afterglow, Jessie whispered, “So, baby, still embarrassed by your wings?” 

He looked at her and shook his head. “No,” he whispered. He kissed her cheek. 

Sure enough, true to his word, and to her intense happiness, the next time that his wings popped out, and Woody or someone else made fun of him, he was not embarrassed. Not at all. And Jessie knew that, because he stopped looking like he was going to run away or hide when it happened, and started looking proud of the reaction.


End file.
